Fear
by stevee culen
Summary: What if J. Jenks finds out on his own that the Cullen's are vampires what if the next time jasper comes to him for papers he has a heart attack and jasper has to bring him to Carlisle at the Cullen house how will Jenks cope in a house full of vamps? Read and find out don't forget to review genres may change in the future depending which direction i take the story in. rated T
1. Knowledge

Hello my name is j Jenks and I'm a lawyer and forger I have many terrifying clients that would kill me without a thought if they thought it would help them but one terrifies me above all others mister jasper every time I'm around him my heart feels like it's going to pop out of my chest and my knees are going to fail me and drop me to the floor when I'm with him I just want to hide under my desk.

One day I woke up at 3 am after having a nightmare about him just showing up at my door like he dose at my office he never bothers to make an appointment which I think is rude but back to the point after I was up I told myself I was going to finger out what they were up to maybe it would help me in some way so I started and after years of coming up with very little I finally got a break though I was reading this book written by someone called Felix and everything fit in to place the Cullen's were vampires honest to g-d vamps.

After that was known to me I spent almost a week freaking out till I was forced to come back to work it's almost 2 weeks after I found out the truth and I'm scared out of my mind still trying to figure out what to do about the whole thing it's in that state that my secretary Anna buzzes me "jay there's a mister jasper here to see you should I send him in?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

(AN) I would love to know what you think everyone who reviews will get a sneak peak of the next chapter show the love jay doesn't get enough


	2. Heart attack

Jenks P.O.V

I started to sweat but not wanting jasper to suspect that I know anything I said

"Yes let him in right away"

Anna led him in seeming so at ease I wondered how it was possible for anyone to be at ease around him but before I had time to truly ponder that thought I was left alone with a vampire and was terrified out of my mind he looked at me weird and I realized I should say something so I said

"Well mister jasper it's a pleaser to see you again what can I do you for?" well that's what I meant to say anyway it came out more like stutters and heavy breathing

"9 birth certificates…" he started telling me what he needed as he walked closer to me but all I could think was _holy crap stay away from me_ before my heart and arm started to hurt like crazy and I started to fall but never reached the ground the last thing I remember is jasper coming at me before my world went dark.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaspers p.o.v

It was about time to finally move out of forks the litte town that we thought of as are true home and move on to somewhere else that we will call home for a few years, but to make the move we would have to start over and that ment new papers which could only mean it's time for me to pay a visit to my favorite forger j Jenks.

I never tell him when I'm coming it keeps him on his toes and stops him from having the chance to call the cops on me or whatever he may be planning if he ever were to turn on me and my family I found that sometimes fear works better then kindness.

I walked right up to the secretary told her my name and a lie about why I was here she seemed nice enugh no need to scare her out of her mind I would wait till me and j were alone to shower the room with fear it only took about 2 minutes till I'm led to jays office.

I can feel the fear rolling of him in waves usually I add to his fear but this time it wasn't needed at all I even tried to seem a bit less threatening but it did no good and his fear went though the roof when the door closed.

This level of fear was not normal for him at all he has never been this scared of me not even with my help I started to get worried for the man I tried washing him with calmness but his fear acted like a shield and stopped it from getting though.

he stammered out some nicety and I thought he was going to die from fear I did my best to calm him trying to push though the shield of fear with all my might but it was having no effect.

I told him what I needed but as soon as I took one step forward his fear out shined any I have ever felt even when I used to kill humans his fear was so intense it started to affect me to the point that I barely noticed that he was sweating buckets or his heart was about to run away and he had a bout load of adrenaline pumping though his veins.

I watched helpless as he clutched his chest and his arm and fell forward I tried to help. I stepped forward to help but he passed out from fear of me. I caught him right before he hit the floor and lowered him gently to the ground.

Just then my phone started to ring I picked up and it was my sweet Alice she told me that he would never make it to the hospital in time and I should bring him to Carlisle at our house so that's what I did trusting my pixie.

As I ran through the woods that led to our house I thought _what the hell am I doing I have done everything in my power to stop him from knowing what my family looked like and keep them safe and now I'm about to bring him in to my house._

My thoughts were cut short as reached the house Carlisle told me to put him in my room because that's where he set up I did as I was told and laid him on the bed letting Carlisle put the IV's in him and do what need to be done.

My last thought before I left the room is what the hell are we going to do with him now.

(AN) don't for get to review you will get a sneak peak promise


	3. Wakening up

Jay's first thought when he woke up in a bed that wasn't his in place he had never been in before was

_What_ _the hell happened? _And his second was

_Where the hell am I? _His memory started to come back and all it took was a picture of jasper with his arms around a short black haired young vampire to realize he was in the Cullen's house on what must have been jaspers bed.

He layed there for a while trying to figer out how he can be so calm about this he looked around the room it was a nice big room with white walls and a light blue ceiling.

he then at all the books war books then he looked at the pictures all with Alice and jasper they looked so in love and he smiled a bit at that.

He then looked over at the closet and even thought the door was open he couldn't see the back.

finally He tried to get up but he couldn't stand he was to weak he fell forward he was caught by a pair of cold hands he looked up in to the eyes of a vampire he had never seen before that vampire put him on the bed and said.

"I'm Carlisle, please don't try to move yet your weak just sleep everything will be fine"

Jay gave a little nod and fell asleep fast without even the slightest bit of fear and that was because jasper has been fighting to bring down the wall of fear and managed it as jay sleped

Jasper never let up he kept jay drounding in calm

After jay was asleep and all the Cullen's moved down stairs Edward said

"He knows what we are and too much about us we have to do something about him kill him keep him as a pet change him something but what?"

Everyone was quiet for a few min even Alice before jasper said "I'll handle it Edward u listen to his mind and tell me if he lies to me "

Every one nodded Esme looked a bit scared Carlisle said

"Don't hurt him"

Rosalie didn't care and Emmett didn't look like he wanted a part in this Alice and Bella trusted there men to handle it right.

Edward and Bella went to their room Edward always listening to Jay's thoughts.

Alice and Rosalie went out shopping.

Emmett and Esme went hunting .

Carlisle went to his study.

Jasper when to his room to wait for jay to get up so they could have a nice talk.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

(AN) same deal review = sneak peak

Ohh and to Soupydoo1 I'm sure jay is more scary with his other clients but even with Bella he was scared out of his mind imagine with jasper adding to his fear or even knowing what they are that's why he is softer here.


End file.
